Various electronic arrangements for detecting failures in electronic circuits are known. See, for example, the book Elevator Technology, published by Ellis Horwood Limited (England, 1986) and the book Elevators, by F. Annett, published by McGraw Hill Book Co., Inc. (1960) for discussions of certain electronic failure detection technology used in elevator systems.
However, the present inventors believe that further improvements in electronic failure detectors are achievable.